Cher Journal (os)
by SwanMills13
Summary: "OS. Emma Swan est âgée de 28 ans. Depuis 6 mois, elle suit une thérapie pour guérir de sa relation amoureuse. Son psychologue lui a conseillé de tenir un journal intime, dans lequel il faut qu'elle écrive chaque jour ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle a fait, si quelque chose la bouleverse… ou quelqu'un." les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! AU


_**Cher Journal.**_

 _ **« Emma Swan est âgée de vingt-huit ans. Depuis six mois, la jeune femme suit une thérapie pour guérir de sa précédente relation amoureuse. Son psychologue lui a conseillé de tenir un journal intime dans lequel, chaque jour, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, elle puisse écrire ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle a fait, si quelque chose l'a bouleversé… ou quelqu'un. »**_

 _ **Jour numéro 1.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _J'ai acheté ce carnet il y a une dizaine de jours mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais osé écrire à l'intérieur. Tu as trôné sur mon petit bureau blanc, comme si tu attendais sagement que me livre enfin à toi._

 _Là, tout de suite, je me sens quelque peu ridicule. Comme si j'étais une adolescente de quatorze ans qui racontait sa journée de collégienne… Mais moi, j'ai le double de cet âge. Tu l'auras deviné, j'ai vingt-huit ans. Tout du moins, j'aurai vingt-huit dans un mois._

 _Bref. Si je suis là c'est parce que mon psychologue me l'a vivement conseillé. Il disait que ce serait une bonne chose pour moi d'écrire, telle une seconde thérapie. En réalité, je suis une thérapie depuis six mois. J'ai été avec un homme pendant presque cinq ans. Mais, il est mort il y a huit mois._

 _Ne va pas croire que je suis en deuil. Quoique, peut-être que je le suis. Seulement, je ne peux considérer cela comme un deuil classique. Je fais le deuil de ma relation, pas de sa mort. C'est compliqué tout ça, je te l'accorde. Bientôt, tu comprendras mieux, bien mieux. Je ne suis seulement pas encore tout à fait prête. Après tout, c'est mon premier jour, c'est normal que je sois angoissée, non ?_ »

L'auteure de cet écrit s'appelle Emma Swan. Cette jeune femme est un peu désemparée. La vision de toutes ces pages blanches la terrorise au plus haut point, comme si mettre un terme définitif à son vécu pourrait clore son existence. Comme si elle n'aurait plus _jamais_ aucunes raisons de se lever chaque matin. Emma soupira longuement devant cette première page recouverte de son écriture au stylo à plume. Elle n'avait presque rien raconter, et pourtant, émotionnellement, la jeune femme ressentait déjà un immense vide. Un poids en moins, certes, mais un vide tout de même.

Pourtant, il fallait continuer.

 _ **Jour numéro 2.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Il est précisément deux heure trente du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Je suis restée dans mon lit pendant un long moment. Plus que d'habitude à dire vrai. Peut-être dix minutes en plus qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai progressé. Avant, il m'était impossible de rester au lit, c'était terrifiant, angoissant. Grâce à mon psychologue, au travail personnel que j'ai fournis, petit à petit, évidement, l'heure de m'allonger ne m'effrayait plus guère. Seulement voilà, depuis quelques temps, je stagne. Les heures deviennent des petites minutes et je suis découragée._

 _Si l'idée d'être dans un lit toute seule m'enchante peu, c'est parce que d'horribles souvenirs me remontent en mémoire. Mais ça, je te raconterai plus tard. Je n'y arriverai pas, c'est bien trop tôt et je passerai le reste de la nuit à faire des crises d'angoisse, de pleurs alors, si tu me le permets, j'aimerai m'éviter ça._ »

Emma disait vrai. Depuis ce qui lui est arrivé, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à dormir, elle ne pouvait plus s'allonger dans le lit et être sereine, ça lui était insupportable. Bien que celui ayant créé tous ces traumatismes soit mort, Emma avait l'impression qu'il reviendrait et qu'il s'acharnerait sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte. Au fond, la jeune femme désirait encore parfois, à certains moments du jour et de la nuit, n'être plus de ce monde. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle se disait qu'elle était chanceuse et heureuse d'être encore en vie. Car après tout, le bonheur était peut-être tout près, qui sait ?

 _ **Jour numéro 3.**_

 _« Cher Journal._

 _J'ai remarqué, en ce troisième jour d'écriture, que je ne me suis encore jamais présenté. Je m'appelle Emma. Emma Swan. Orpheline, on m'a traîné en foyer, en famille d'accueil pendant dix-huit. J'y ai connu la violence, la négligence, la maltraitance… en d'autres termes, j'ai été terriblement malheureuse et seule. Extrêmement seule._

 _Même si je n'étais pas majeure, j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Un soir, avec le peu d'argent que j'avais en ma possession, j'ai acheté un billet de bus pour Boston. Depuis, je n'ai jamais quitté cette ville mais, en y songeant d'un peu plus près, je n'aurais jamais dû y rester. Ça m'aurait évité bien des malheurs…_ »

Une larme solitaire roula silencieusement sur la joue d'Emma. La jeune femme culpabilisait, elle se remettait entièrement la faute dessus pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Dès son plus jeune âge, Emma – alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant – s'était mise en tête qu'on l'avait abandonné certainement parce qu'elle n'était pas un très beau bébé. Peut-être avait-elle trop pleuré, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas ce bébé si _parfait_ que ses « parents » avaient désiré. Sinon, pour quelles raisons l'aurait-on mise au bord d'une route avec pour seule vêtement, une couverture en laine brodée d'un Cygne ? Emma ne saura jamais pourquoi une telle décision avait été prise, jamais personnes ne pourraient le lui dire ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là, ce jour d'octobre qui destine cette jeune femme à l'abandon, la solitude, sans amour… Finalement, cette journée s'annonçait horriblement longue.

 _ **Jour numéro 4.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Je n'ai jamais été chanceuse en amour. Je suis tombée amoureuse trois fois, dans ma vie. La première fois, j'avais seize ans. Elle s'appelait Lily. Orpheline comme moi, on s'est rencontré dans la petite école que les jeunes du foyer fréquentaient. J'ai tout de suite été charmer par son physique, son côté rebelle. Contrairement à moi, Lily n'était pas une adolescente trop enfermée, elle n'écoutait jamais les cours, saccageait tout, était violente. Moi, j'aimais assez l'école, j'étais intelligente apparemment mais je ne m'en donnais pas les moyens parce que je ne croyais pas en moi et que personnes n'avaient fait quoique ce soit pour que cela change._

 _Un jour, à la sortie des cours, Lily m'attendait, une cigarette à la main. Elle me fixait, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. J'ai été surprise lorsque, tout simplement, elle m'a attrapé le poignet, m'a plaqué contre un mur et m'a embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps mais bien assez pour que je m'en souvienne. Quand elle est partie, elle m'a dit : «_ _ **je sais que toi aussi, tu en mourrais d'envie**_ _. »_

 _On est sorti ensembles pendant six mois. Elle a fini par me laisser tomber pour une autre qui était cent fois mieux et plus belle que moi. Première rupture amoureuse très douloureuse. Encore une bonne raison de me détester…_ »

Emma avait refermé le carnet brutalement, un million de larmes roulaient le long de son visage. Assise sur son siège, la jeune femme remontait les jambes, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains qui emprisonnaient son visage. Emma n'avait jamais parlé de Lily à qui que ce soit, hormis à son psychologue. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme racontait un petit bout de son vécu sentimental autrement qu'oralement, sur une page blanche, une page qui venait de se tourner.

 _ **Jour numéro cinq.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Je suis désolée à propos d'hier soir. Je me suis montré violente mais écrire au sujet de Lily s'est avéré plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Malheureusement, ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. J'avais osé espérer que Lily soit la seule qui me brise le cœur à tout jamais mais deux personnes sont passés derrière elle pour finir le travail._

 _Neal et Killian._

 _Killian, ça été le pire de tous. C'est lui qui est mort y a huit mois._

 _Neal, j'ai été en prison à cause de lui. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais dix-huit ans. Je venais d'arriver à Boston sans logement, sans argent alors, tout bêtement, j'ai volé une voiture. Evidemment, je m'attendais à être seule mais Neal était déjà à l'intérieur._

 _Nous sommes rapidement tombés amoureux. On était jeunes, pleins de projet, c'était d'amour et d'eau fraiche et j'ai tellement aimé ça. Mais – dans tout mon vécu il y a un mais – Neal était un voleur, un menteur qui m'a souvent berné, comme on dit._

 _Un jour, alors qu'il avait encore réalisé un case, il m'a offert une montre. Mais cette montre, il l'avait volée et je l'ignorais. Jusqu'à ce que les flics me tombent dessus et m'accusent de complicité._

 _Voilà, comment, à cause d'un garçon, je me suis retrouvé en prison pendant que lui était toujours en liberté._

 _Là-bas, ça été horrible. Les femmes étaient violentes entre elles, violentes avec moi, j'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en sortirai._ »

Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait le quotidien d'Emma Swan désormais. Partagée entre des séances de thérapie et de longues journées à écrire chaque jour, comme convenu, dans ce carnet. Au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme se livrait de plus en plus. Evidement, c'était très douloureux mais au moins, elle faisait taire sa souffrance intérieur, elle faisait taire les voix qui raisonnaient dans sa propre tête. A chaque nouvelle journée, Emma effaçait toutes traces de son passé pour renaître.

Voilà comment, en l'espace de quelques jours, la jeune femme écrivait dans son carnet ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Killian Jones. Un pervers narcissique. Emma était longuement restée assise, jours et nuits à conter son histoire avec cette homme. Au début, il était tendre, attentionné, romantique, désireux d'avancer avec la jeune femme. Un jour, ils emménagent ensembles et le cauchemar commence. Emma restait enfermée dans la maison pour s'occuper des tâches quotidienne, il lui avait interdit de travailler dans la police puisque la jeune femme avait brillamment réussi l'école après être sortie de prison. La première gifle est apparue comme ça, quand Emma avait osé s'interposer en lui disant qu'elle voulait travailler, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermer, sans jamais voir personnes. Deux jours après la dispute, Killian s'était excusé, prétextant ne plus jamais recommencer et là, surprise, il s'est agenouillé et a demande à Emma de l'épouser. Evidement, la jeune femme a accepté.

Les mois, les années suivantes, le quotidien d'Emma ne ressemblait à rien d'autres que des coups, des insultes, des violences psychologiques, de l'humiliation, tout ça en même temps pendant presque cinq ans à se demander continuellement si elle ne finirait pas par mourir un jour, ou l'autre. Bien évidement qu'Emma s'était enfuie plusieurs fois, elle avait quitté la ville à maintes reprises, mais il la retrouvait toujours alors la jeune femme acceptait son sort sans rien dire.

Un soir, il y a huit mois, après une énième dispute, Emma avait essayé de le vaincre, elle avait essayé de le frapper, en vain. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, Killian avait ses mains autour du coup de son épouse, qui suffoquait au fil des secondes. La jeune femme était contre l'évier, la vaisselle propre alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, Emma réussit à attraper un couteau qu'elle planta en plein dans la carotide de Killian. Le jeune homme finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, la mort l'avait emporté en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Emma s'était enfuie de la maison, en pleine nuit, les mains et les vêtements pleins de sang. Finalement, c'est une femme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année qui retrouva Emma sur le bord de la route, inconsciente.

Après un long procès-verbal qui a duré plusieurs jours, Emma avait été acquitter et relâcher.

 _ **Jour 10.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main. Malgré la fatigue, je me suis décidé enfin à sortir de chez moi. En huit mois, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans mon appartement plutôt que dehors. L'angoisse était bien trop présente, la lumière du jour m'aveuglait tellement que ç'en devenait presque étouffant. Moi qui ai passé presque cinq ans sans voir le soleil, j'ai eu bien du mal à m'y refaire, comme si, de toute ma vie, je n'étais jamais sortie. Moi qui aimais tant le soleil auparavant… Killian a véritablement tout brisé en moi, ne laissant rien d'autre que des traumatismes, des angoisses. Il a tout effacé sur son passage, tel un ras de marée._

 _Quand j'étais gamine, au foyer, une femme plutôt âgée qui s'appelait Granny était la maitresse de maison. C'était une femme vraiment adorable, pleine de bonté et qui adorait chacun d'entre nous. Je me souviens très bien que lorsque l'occasion se présenter, Granny préparait des pâtes au saumon. Peut-être que pour toi ce plat te paraît banal mais, pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Granny faisait la meilleure cuisine. Quand je revenais au foyer parce que je fuyais les familles dans lesquelles j'étais accueillie à cause de leur violence, leur négligence, Granny me réconfortait toujours avec ce plat. En général, je revenais amaigrie étant donné que je n'étais que très peu nourri parfois, voire même jamais, à certains moments. Oui, beaucoup de familles peuvent être dans des extrêmes désobligeant avec les enfants et moi, Emma Swan, je n'ai rencontré que des familles dans ce genre-là._

 _Bref._

 _En me levant ce matin, j'avais très envie de manger ces fameuses pâtes au saumon. En cherchant un peu, j'ai trouvé un petit restaurant assez intime, joliment décoré, qui donnait envie de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur._

 _J'ai donc commandé ce fameux plat et, lorsque l'on m'a servi, je me suis empressé de goûter. Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais j'avais l'impression de savourer le même plat que Granny nous faisait à l'orphelinat. J'en étais tellement bouleversée que j'ai lâché ma fourchette et j'ai demandé qu'on me « présente » si je puis dire, le chef qui a cuisiné cette merveille._

 _Dans l'attente, j'ai continué de manger et c'est là qu'on ma présenté une femme. Une jeune femme. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai croisé son regard, des yeux noisette, qui semblait intimidée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Elle s'appelle Regina Mills. Elle a trente-deux ans et travaille dans ce restaurant depuis un an._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je me sens transpercée par cette rencontre. Comme si la vie – ou le destin, appelle ça comme tu veux – m'avait présenté ma Renaissance. »_

Emma arrêta subitement d'écrire. L'émotion, probablement. La jeune femme n'osait pas continuer, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Si elle avait entamé cette autre forme de thérapie, c'est parce qu'Emma souhait avant tout en finir avec son passé d'orpheline, en finir avec ses précédentes relations amoureuses, en finir avec le deuil de son histoire avec Killian. Mais voilà, que subitement, un peu comme l'aurait prédit son psychologue, la jeune femme passe à une toute autre étape dans sa guérison : une seconde chance à la vie. Pendant cette séance où le psychologue d'Emma lui avait demandé d'écrire, il avait également précisé de raconter le moindre détail, la moindre rencontre qui pourrait bouleverser la jeune femme. Regina Mills était cette rencontre bouleversante, émotionnellement très forte pour Emma qui ne s'y attendait pas. C'est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir. Dorénavant, la question qui se pose est : que faire de cette rencontre ?

 _ **Jour numéro 11.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Hier, t'écrire au sujet de Regina c'était beaucoup trop intense pour moi. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça. À écrire déjà, premièrement mais, surtout, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire quelque chose qui m'a rendu heureuse, qui m'a comme dirait changer._

 _Quand la serveuse m'a présenté Regina, je lui ai gentiment demander si elle pouvait s'assoir à table avec moi, puisque j'aimerai lui dire deux trois mots. Avec une certaine timidité, Regina s'est installée en face de moi, les mains tremblantes, comme si j'étais quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en cuisine et qui allait la réprimander._

 _Très rapidement, je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je n'étais qu'une simple jeune femme, désirant uniquement voir la personne qui avait cuisiné ce plat. Tout de suite, Regina m'a souri et s'est calmée. Crois-moi, personnes ne peut égaler son sourire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, ni pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses mais, quand elle s'est mise à rire par la suite, intérieurement, je me suis fais la promesse qu'à partit de maintenant, je souhaitais être celle qui la ferait rire, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance unique de voir son sourire._

 _Nous sommes restés à table durant une heure, tout le long de mon repas. On a discuté, on a rigolé, j'avais l'impression d'être à un premier rendez-vous. Depuis que j'ai rencontré cette femme, j'ai le sentiment de vivre plus légèrement, comme si, par la force des choses, Regina avait ôté de mon âme tout le poids intérieur avec lequel je vis depuis ma naissance, il y a presque vingt-huit ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… J'ai déjà aimer une fille, j'ai déjà attiré par des femmes mais là, c'est tout autre chose. Ce que j'ai éprouvé pour Lily à l'époque, me paraît insensé et totalement ridicule._ »

Une nouvelle fois, Emma s'arrête d'écrire. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, son cœur n'avait cesse de battre, elle commençait à trembler. C'était trop, une fois de plus. De toute sa vie – sa misérable vie, comme elle aimait dire – Emma n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui l'a touché autant. La blonde se remettait en question sans arrêt, à se demander qu'est-ce-que tout ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Comment interpréter ces signes que le destin lui envoie ? Emma n'en savait rien. Un puit sans fond s'insinuait grandissait en elle, tel un trou noir qui abrégerait toute sa douleur, toute sa peine mais aussi toute l'affection, la tendresse qu'elle aimerait offrir à Regina.

 _ **Jour numéro 12.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Une fois encore, j'ai arrêté d'écrire brutalement. J'ai songé toute la nuit à ce que je t'ai raconté hier. Allongée dans mon lit, je me suis posé presque un milliard de questions et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais quoi répondre. J'ai beau cherché les réponses, en vain. Pourquoi le désir me brûle autant ? Il me consume à petit feu, je suis sa victime. Par désir, j'entends une envie très forte d'être la femme de Regina Mills. D'être celle qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle, la réconforter en toutes circonstances, j'aimerai l'entendre rire à chaque heure de la journée, la voir sourire n'importe où, n'importe quand._

 _Pourquoi je ressens tout ça et aussi rapidement ? Tu crois que c'est un fantasme ? Non, un simple fantasme ne pourrait révéler autant de sentiments, autant d'émotions. Tu crois que c'est de l'amour ? Impossible, on se connait à peine…_

 _Tu sais, j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je pourrai éprouver en sa présence, peur de m'être encore tromper. Mais, en dehors de ça, j'ai l'infime sensation que si je passe à côté de ce qui pourrait avoir avec Regina, je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Comment faire ? Que faire ? Je suis perdue…_ »

Les jours suivants, Emma continua d'écrire sur Regina dans le carnet. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme - qui s'était décidé d'aller courir dans un parc il y a de ça à peine deux jours - dans le plus grand des hasards, la blonde avait croisé Regina, assise sur un banc. Emma s'était arrêtée pour dire bonjour à la brune et la salua chaleureusement. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent côte à côte sur ce banc, et avait entamé une longue conversation. Seulement voilà, en rentrant chez elle, Emma avait ressenti l'immense besoin d'écrire dans son journal.

 _ **Jour numéro dix-huit.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est la désillusion la plus totale. Regina est maman. Elle a un fils. Il s'appelle Henry, un bébé qui n'a pas encore quatre mois._

 _Mais merde, de quoi ai-je l'air maintenant ? Je suis éprise d'une femme qui a quelqu'un dan sa vie, une femme magnifique qui ne sera jamais mienne. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortit ce jour-là ? J'en ai marre, j'en ai assez, la vie se joue toujours de moi, je ne comprends pas._ »

Avec violence, Emma jeta le carnet à terre, envoyant balader toutes les affaires qui trônaient sur le bureau. La jeune femme se retrouva au sol, ses genoux cognèrent douloureusement sur le parquet, le visage enfouit dans son visage. Emma était en pleine crise de pleure, en pleine crise d'angoisse et, subitement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Les voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue durant des jours apparurent à nouveau, son cerveau repassait en boucle son histoire avec Killian, mettant en scène toutes les fois où le jeune homme avait rabaissé la blonde, toutes les fois où il lui disait à quel point c'était une idiote, à quel point c'était une imbécile et tant d'autres choses encore…

Emma ne bougeait plus, elle était piégée, complètement figée par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillent, qui la rongent. Soudain, la jeune femme releva le visage avec surprise lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée retentit dans son appartement. Emma réussit à se lever et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de tomber nez à nez devant Regina le visage marqué par l'inquiétude…

 _ **Jour numéro dix-huit (le soir-même)**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Me revoilà. Pardonne la violence dont j'ai fait preuve envers toi. J'étais tellement triste, tellement désemparée, je me suis détesté._

 _Regina est venue me voir. Elle a trouvé mon appartement. A vrai dire, elle m'a suivi lorsque j'ai coupé court à notre conversation et me suis enfuit. Elle s'est inquiétée pour moi et voulait s'assurer que j'allai bien._

 _J'ai honte, quand elle est rentrée, la première chose qu'elle a remarqué ce sont les affaires qui étaient sur mon bureau étalées par terre. Au début, elle m'a regardé les yeux remplis d'eau, à deux doigts de pleurer._

 _Finalement, elle a passé son après-midi avec moi et je lui ai tout raconté. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas parlé de ce que je ressentais depuis notre rencontre, elle aurait quitté l'appartement sur le champ, sinon._

 _Regina sait absolument tout de mon passé. Je sais tout du sien aussi. Personne ne partage sa vie. Elle a entamé les démarches toute seule pour avoir Henry parce qu'elle aussi, ayant beaucoup souffert en amour, elle ne voulait renoncer à son rêve d'être mère sous prétexte que personnes n'avaient été capable de l'aimer et de prendre soin d'elle._

 _Je la revois demain soir. Elle m'a invité au cinéma._

 _J'ai tellement peur, mais j'ai tellement hâte._ »

Le lendemain, comme prévu, les deux jeunes femmes sont allées au cinéma juste après avoir dîner ensembles. Emma s'était laissé aller tout le long de la soirée, guidée par ce que son coeur lui hurlait de faire. Les jeunes femmes avaient alors échangé quelques étreintes, douces, légères, quelques regards qui en disait long sur ce qu'elles éprouvaient, en présence de l'autre. Emma avait été soulagée de voir que dans le regard de Regina, elle perçut une infinie tendresse et énormément d'affection. Finalement, la jeune femme se disait que peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu.

 _ **Jour numéro vingt, au lendemain de la soirée.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Hier soir ça été merveilleux. Le changement s'opère en moi grâce à Regina. Elle est si douce, si tendre, si attentionnée. Je crois que l'affection que j'éprouve à son égard, elle aussi, elle le ressent. Je l'ai vue, dans son regard._

 _Pendant le film, Regina m'a pris la main, nos doigts étaient entrelacés et bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ça. Au fur et à mesure que le film avançait, je sentais son regard bienveillant sur moi. Je sentais son sourire qui se dessinait, caressant doucement mon épaule. Quand je tournais le visage, elle continuait de me fixer, tendrement, avant de détourner le regard pour rougir. Elle est adorable, tellement attachante._

 _Mon cœur bat pour elle. Il revit à nouveau. Mon âme n'est plus la même, elle est purifiée, je rennais doucement, mais sûrement._ »

Les jours suivants, Emma et Regina ne se quittèrent plus. Chaque nouvelle journée, elles étaient ensembles, elles se promenaient, elles allaient au théâtre, elles allaient dîner, elles prenaient des trains, des métros allant du premier arrêt jusqu'au terminus pour admirer la ville, même si elles la connaissaient par cœur mais c'est comme si elles redécouvraient à nouveau. Dorénavant, Emma et Regina étaient liées à tout jamais. Liées dans une douce affection, éprise d'amour l'une pour l'autre même si elles n'osaient pas se le dire.

Emma avait rencontré Henry lors d'un dîner que Regina avait organisé chez elle. Le bébé souriait à chaque fois que la jeune blonde l'avait dans les bras, à chaque fois qu'elle s'occupait un peu de lui. Regina, quant à elle, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé la femme de sa vie. La femme parfaite pour l'aimer, pour aimer Henry et pour leur apporter tout le bonheur dont ils avaient besoin.

 _ **Jour 30.**_

« _Cher Journal._

 _Pardonne-moi cette longue absence mais je suis sortie tous les jours. Avec Regina._

 _O, si tu savais et si tu pouvais voir à quel point elle est magnifique en tout point. Physiquement et à l'intérieur aussi._

 _Quand elle me regarde je me sens bien, je me sens aimée comme jamais auparavant._

 _Je revis avec elle, je suis une toute nouvelle Emma. Celle qui n'a plus peur, celle qui veut aimer et être aimer pour le restant de ma vie. Je crois que c'est elle ma renaissance, ma nouvelle page blanche, ma toute nouvelle histoire._

 _Je suis tombée amoureuse de Regina Mills._

 _J'ignore si elle m'aime aussi mais je l'espère parce que je veux qu'elle, je ne désire qu'elle, je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre hormis cette femme._

 _J'ai rencontré Henry. Il semblerait qu'il m'a apprécié car, selon Regina, il n'aime pas les inconnus mais, dès que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, avec sa maman qui m'observait c'est comme si j'avais trouvé ma place, mon foyer, ma famille._

 _Je viens de regarder mon téléphone, il est minuit, j'ai officiellement vingt-huit ans. J'ai acheté un cupcake, mit une robe rouge, me suis maquillée, comme si j'allais fêter ça mais je suis seule._

 _A tout à l'heure très cher journal._ »

Sans le savoir, Emma Swan ne serait plus jamais seule.

La jeune femme prit une bougie qu'elle mit sur le cupcake avant de l'allumer, repliant ses bras sur le meuble et souffla la bougie souhaitant ne plus jamais être seule. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, quelqu'un avait sonné. Emma se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Regina, debout, plus belle que jamais.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Emma. »

« Regina, tu es vraiment là ? »

« Je suis là, _mon_ Emma. »

La jeune blonde prit la main de Regina, la faisant rentrer dans l'appartement et vint l'enlacer tendrement. La brune souriait, sa tête nichée dans le cou d'Emma qui, quant à elle, ne savait plus comment faire pour respirer. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normal, mais l'organe était gonflé de bonheur. La jeune femme avait souhaité ne plus être seule et voilà que Regina était là, dans son appartement, dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent des sourires, des regards remplis d'affection et de tendresse, elles allèrent dans le salon, un verre de vin rouge dans leur main. Elles se mirent sur le canapé, l'une en face de l'une en face de l'autre, extrêmement proche, leur cœur au bord de l'explosion.

« Emma… _**murmura Regina, les mains tremblantes,**_ j'aimerai te dire quelque chose. S'il-te-plait, ne me coupe surtout pas, j'ai eu besoin d'un énorme coup de pied aux fesses de la part de mon père pour venir jusqu'ici et pour t'énoncer ce que mon cœur implose de t'avouer. Emma Swan, je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme telle que toi auparavant. Je suis tellement en colère après la vie, après Lily, après Neal, après Killian pour t'avoir tant fait de mal, pour t'avoir tant brisé alors que tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente, douce, drôle et attentionnée. Une femme enfant qui a apporté dans ma vie tellement de bonheur. Mon fils t'a adoré, et je crois que tu l'as adoré aussi. Emma, ces semaines passées à tes côtés, à manger avec toi, sortir avec toi, ont fait qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Tu es ma raison d'exister, tu es ma raison d'être. Je te veux tellement, je te désire tellement. Tu as changé ma vie, et j'espère avoir changer la tienne. Emma Swan, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Depuis le premier jour. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde même où on m'a présenté à toi parce que tu voulais complimenter la personne qui avait cuisiné ce fameux plat de pâte. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde même où nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai ressenti tout l'émotion dans tes yeux, j'étais autant bouleversé que toi. Une certaine tristesse se lisait sur ton visage, mais tu avais l'air d'une enfant, savourant son assiette. Au fil des jours, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais tant enjoué. Emma, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et si tu m'aimes aussi, si tu veux bien de moi, laisse-moi être la femme de ta vie, laisse-moi être cette femme qui saura t'aimer. »

Sans plus attendre, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage, Emma posa son verre de vin et se jeta sur la brune pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Regina, resserrant leur étreinte. Doucement, elles échangèrent quelques baisers avant de s'élancer dans un échange plus passionné et plus langoureux. En manque d'air, elles décollèrent leur lèvre, laissant leur front contre l'autre, et sourirent en même temps.

« Regina Mills, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, moi aussi. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. Alors oui j'accepte que tu sois cette femme de ma vie, cette femme qui saura m'aimer. Et toi, acceptes-tu que je sois cette femme qui saura t'aimer dignement, qui prendra soin de toi, d'Henry ? »

« Oui, je l'accepte. Je t'aime, Emma Swan. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Regina Mills. »


End file.
